This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
A fuel line may be used to connect a fuel injector with a pressurized fuel supply. The fuel line may be sealingly connected to the fuel injector. For example, a sealing member located on one end of the fuel line may mate with a fuel injector connector. In order to ensure a proper seal between the surfaces of the sealing member and fuel injector, the connector may be secured to the fuel injector connector with a relatively large force. Such a large force may cause deformation of the sealing member and/or the fuel injector.